The art of self-care for a patient with Type-1 diabetes typically involves an assortment of professional Health Care counseling, hard-copy guide sheets provided by a Health Care Professional, self-care reading material and improvisation based on well established general principles of how the endocrine system operates.
Self-care devices such as those containing the Accu-chek® Advisor® Insulin Guidance Software allow a patient to enter data regarding their carbohydrate events, such as insulin doses and carbohydrate intakes, and blood glucose (BG) readings. The self-care device can then adjust recommended doses based upon the received data. The device adjusts the recommended doses based upon programming that is representative of a physician prescription. Accordingly, the healthcare provider is able to adjust the rules that dictate the dosing and dosing alterations as well as the doses themselves.
The healthcare provider can review the data from the self-care device either by local or remote reporting. The healthcare provider must be able to interpret the data in order to assess the performance of the current dosing regimen and to then make any necessary changes.
Accordingly, a method and process are provided that aid the healthcare provider in interpreting the health information.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a method of processing medical information is provided. The method includes the steps of receiving medical information relating to a dosing regimen; filtering the data using pre-determined parameters that are patient-input independent to provide a pair of pre-event and post-event data points; and displaying the pair of points.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of assessing efficacy of a regimen is provided. The method includes the steps of receiving medical information relating to an insulin dosing regimen; filtering the data using pre-determined parameters that are patient-input independent to provide qualified pairs of pre-carbohydrate ingestion and post-carbohydrate ingestion data points; and displaying the pairs of points.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a computer readable medium containing instructions that when executed by a computer performs steps to process medical information is provided. The steps comprising receiving medical information relating to a dosing regimen; filtering the data using pre-determined parameters that are patient-input independent to provide pairs of pre-event and post-event data points; and displaying the pairs of points.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the disclosure.